


Sunlight

by Ponderosa_Puzzle



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa_Puzzle/pseuds/Ponderosa_Puzzle
Summary: The first week after Yuki goes to live with Shigure. Shigure is trying in his own way (Shigure POV).





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I have been searching for more Yuki fanfic, especially ones that addressed the time prior to the start of Fruits Basket. There aren't too many, so I decided to write my own. I wrote this about a month ago. I've never posted a fanfic before, but decided to share it. Hope you enjoy it. *There may be some small spoilers for anime only fans. 
> 
> Fruits Basket and all its characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

The windchime spun, a clanging cacophony. Shigure placed his tea beside him on the porch, sighing. A week – It had been a whole week, and Yuki still wouldn’t come downstairs. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he needed to not mess this up. He’d be facing scrutiny from multiple angles. The stares Haru had given him as he had ushered a box of Yuki’s things into his new room screamed, ‘Don’t hurt him.’ Summer break ended in two weeks and Yuki was entering the second term of his final year of junior high. He would be preparing for high school entrance exams soon – really already should be. Yuki’s mother had called to inform Shigure which high school Yuki would be attending, then promptly hung up before Shigure could even discuss it. She hadn’t even asked how Yuki was doing. Akito was pleased with Yuki’s adaptation to his new environment, or really the lack thereof. This hadn’t been part of Shigure’s plan. Hatori would be by in an hour for a checkup; he, conversely, would not be pleased. 

Shigure might have bitten off more than he could chew this time. He hadn’t really considered how Yuki would react. The boy was always so quiet; he’d never paid him much attention. He hadn’t completely thought through the fact that he was agreeing – had agreed to taking in and watching over an obviously traumatized, living, breathing teenager. If he was being honest, the only reason he had agreed to Hatsuharu’s request was to get to Akito. To top it off, Aaya had found out the other day and suddenly declared he would like to come for a visit. Shigure would love a visit from Ayame, but he certainly hadn’t expected that. Ayame had never taken any interest in his younger brother before. And Yuki, even just mentioning his older brother to the kid had made him more guarded, if that was even possible. Shigure sighed again; sitting here worrying wasn’t going to solve anything. 

He stood and went up the stairs, stopping just outside the rat’s room. It was completely silent. He didn’t see any light either. He knocked. No response. He knocked again. Still nothing. He knocked once more, adding, “Yuki? I’m popping over to the store. Haa-san will be here in about an hour. I should be back before then.” He waited briefly for a response before turning around and walking back down the stairs. Depression – Hatori had thrown out that word a couple days ago. Shigure let out a bitter chuckle. What helped someone who was depressed? What even caused someone to be depressed? Shigure hadn’t ever experienced the type of chronic depression he was faced with now. He probably wasn’t equipped to handle it. However, he vaguely remembered hearing that light and nature often had a positive effect. One thing was certain, Yuki shutting himself in a dark room – mimicking the abuse he’d experienced for years – was in no way going to help him. Maybe a houseplant? Well, it certainly couldn’t hurt. He shut the front door and made his way down the stone steps. 

\--------------------

He left the small succulent outside Yuki’s door along with a booklet he’d found on caring for such plants. It was pretty hardy; if Yuki forgot to water it, it wouldn’t die immediately. And it needed light. Maybe he’d finally open his window or go out on the balcony. He heard a car stop and a door shut. He made his way back downstairs to greet his friend. 

“Haa-san, so nice of you to visit! How are things at the main house?” Shigure smiled. 

Hatori stared before responding, “I’m certain you know how things are at the main house. Why even ask?” He stepped past the dog, taking off his shoes and making his way to the bottom of the stairs. He stopped and turned, “I assume he’s still in his room. Has anything changed? Any recent attacks?” Shigure shook his head, a no to both, and Hatori continued up the stairs. Shigure heard the door open and close, followed by some words that he couldn’t distinguish. He moved to pick up his tea from the porch, now cold, and placed it in the sink. Perhaps he’d read for a bit. 

\--------------------

Hatori came back down. He stared at Shigure, contemplating, “Physically, he seems to be in decent condition. His lungs sounded normal. Though, he is a little underweight. Make sure he’s eating.” He paused for a moment and then sighed, “I don’t know how this is going to unfold. I know why you agreed to let Yuki stay here. It might not turn out how you wanted. Either way, you really need to take this seriously. Despite what Akito says, he’s not a toy.” He glanced down the hallway toward the staircase before returning his gaze to Shigure, “Try to get him out of that room more, get him to talk a little. I know it’s easier said than done. He’s not completely mute like before, but he’s not really present in conversations yet either. I saw the plant…” He paused again. “That’s not a bad idea. I told him you got him a present. Which appeared to surprise him. I put it on his desk and told him to make sure it doesn’t die. He seemed intrigued at least. Make sure you follow up on it. Give him time. He’s trying.” 

Shigure hummed, “But of course Haa-san. I’m always serious. You know me.” 

“That’s why I’m worried.” 

“But really… I am trying. He’s still just a kid; he deserves a chance at least.” 

Hatori pushed himself off the wall and headed toward the entryway, “Call if anything gets worse or if he has an attack.” 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Shigure waved his friend off. As the door shut, he turned to the phone. Right, food first. He’d order in. 

\----------------------

Yuki didn’t touch the food, but at least he drank all the water. Shigure was sitting at his desk considering how to get the rat to eat. It was late the following morning, and Shigure was fairly certain the boy hadn’t eaten anything since the miso soup he’d left outside his door the previous morning. He was on the verge of resigning himself to barging in and force feeding the kid when he heard glass shatter in the kitchen. He sat up. Unless someone broke in, that meant Yuki had come downstairs. He moved to check, “Yuki-kun, is everything okay?” 

Sticking his head around the doorframe, Shigure saw the kid standing frozen, surrounded by glass shards and water. In his left hand was the ceramic pot Shigure had left outside his door yesterday. His right hand hung in midair at a loss. He must have dropped a glass. His grey eyes raised to meet Shigure’s, and his hands began to tremble, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It slipped…” He trailed off and looked down.

Shigure stepped fully into the kitchen. Ignoring the mess and the apology, he questioned, “Hmmm. Yuki-kun, were you trying to water the plant?” 

Yuki’s face turned red and sunk lower. He didn’t answer. 

“Perhaps I should have also gotten a watering can. That might have made it easier.” Shigure took the pot from the kid and placed it on the counter. Miraculously, there was a small area with some space. “Don’t move, there’s glass everywhere and you don’t have slippers.” He shuffled to the storage closet. It took a minute to find the broom and dust pan. He really needed to clean that thing out. Oh well, that was a concern for later. Yuki didn’t even flinch as Shigure cleaned up the glass around him. He didn’t react at all, just kept his head down, bangs covering his eyes. 

“I need to get a new set of glasses anyway. It’s the perfect excuse. I dropped two of the other ones a few weeks ago myself. Looks like we’re down to three.” The boy didn’t need to know that it had only been a set of four, not six, or that Shigure had only just bought them when he realized there would be another person in the house. He dumped the glass shards in the trash and moved toward the hallway. “You can just hold the pot under the faucet to water it until I get to the store and buy that watering can. I was thinking of ordering some Chinese food. Would you like anything?” 

He turned to look at the rat. Yuki hadn’t moved from his spot in the middle of the room, but he had lifted his head in surprise. “You’re not angry?” 

Shigure considered him for a moment, “Why would I be angry? It was an accident.” 

Yuki looked wary. 

“Unless it wasn’t?” 

Yuki’s eyes widen, and he shook his head. 

“Do you like that plant? I can get you some other ones if you do.” This clearly hadn’t been what Yuki was expecting. Shigure tried another route, “How about this. I’ll order some food and you can spoon it out for us as an apology. Of course, that means you’ll need to eat down here with me in case I want seconds.” It didn’t make much sense. Yuki just stared. “Okay, now that that’s settled, I’ll go place the order. Don’t go running off.” The dog made his way to the hall phone. Perhaps he had a tendency to push a little too much, but maybe Yuki needed to be pushed. 

When the food arrived, Yuki sat in seiza on the zabuton, perfect posture, and quietly put food onto the two plates he’d set out. He continued to eye Shigure, a combination of confusion, uncertainty, and a little fear. It was progress though. Shigure poured tea for the both of them and they ate in silence. When they finished, Shigure stood to put his dishes in the sink, but paused hearing Yuki mumble. He turned back, looking at the boy whose head was now lowered, perfect posture gone. “What was that?” 

Yuki’s face flushed, but he whispered again, “Thank you for the plant. It… I like it.”   
Shigure smiled. Perhaps he’d done something right. “Make sure you read the care instructions, water it, and keep it in sunlight. Perhaps you should put it on the balcony. It’s counting on you.” 

The boy nodded, flushed again and questioned, “Did you mean it?” He didn’t elaborate. 

“Mean what?” 

“What you said.” 

“About? You need to be a bit more specific than that.” 

Yuki glanced up, “That I could get more? If… if I keep this one alive… could I?”

“Hmm… Well you need to make sure this one doesn’t die first,” Shigure grinned. 

Yuki nodded again. He stood, brought his dishes to the sink, grabbed the pot off the counter, and went back upstairs without any further comment. Shigure heard the balcony door open. He smirked. Akito wouldn’t like this. Things just might work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Note: I have been trying to figure out the timing of when Yuki stopped talking. I'd only ever read the Tokyo Pop translations until just recently and they're not as clear at implying it as the Yen Press translations. In my head, Yuki's mom still hadn't agreed to let him go to Kaibara yet at this point.


End file.
